


Graduation Day

by WearyMuse



Series: Jungkook Graduates to Being  A Hyung [1]
Category: TXT - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, TXT (Korea Band) - Freeform, TXT_band, Tomorrow X Together band, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WearyMuse/pseuds/WearyMuse
Summary: The BTS Maknae is really looking forward to +omorrow X +together’s debut.





	Graduation Day

“So the big news from BigHit is of course +X+,” the interviewer said with a smile. “What can you tell us about your new little brothers?”

RM gave them a standard RM-tactful can’t-say-too-much answer. “ARMY, the new band is made up of some very talented and hardworking boys that we think you will really like. Please take care of them.”

Each of the other members in turn expressed their support and enthusiasm for the new band. When it came to the Maknae, the interviewer asked, “What about you, Jungkook? How does it feel to be passing on the title of BigHit’s youngest?”

With his best scrunched-nose bunny smile on full display, BTS’s youngest replied “Finally! Dongsaegs!”

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of memes on the day of Yuenjoon’s introduction bemoaning Kookie’s replacement as BigHit’s youngest artist. Thinking about his comment about graduating from high school produced this.


End file.
